<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(un)break me by ninchannie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702482">(un)break me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie'>ninchannie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blood and Injury, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bruises, Choking, Coming Untouched, Concerts, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dom Kim Seungmin, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Floor Sex, Head Injury, Humiliation, Hurt, M/M, Moshpit, Overstimulation, Pain, Painful Sex, Piercings, Prostate Milking, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Stranger Sex, Tattoos, Top Bang Chan, Unsafe Sex, on cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s your name?” The stranger asks.</p>
<p>“H-Hyunjin.” His voice is broken, a shocked yelp leaving him when the hand on his crotch presses him back and against something equally hot and hard.</p>
<p>“Well, Hyunjinnie, I’m Chan and you can either run now and go home, or stay here and let me do whatever I want to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin loses Hyunjin in a moshpit and does not expect to find him bent over by a tattooed and pierced stranger in the toilets. Seeing him bleeding and bruised doesn’t help the obvious predicament he’s facing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan &amp; Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(un)break me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/gifts">BigBoyParty</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally got my ass up to finish this because it's Eli's birthday and I felt like giving back because he's always there for me and eager to listen and give advice. If you haven't, you should definitely check him out!</p>
<p>Now for warnings, I will only give this: <br/>Yes, Hyunjin could be seen as not accountable for what he does because of his injuries, BUT this is still very consensual despite his fears and pain I tried to portray quite clearly. If this doesn't sound right for you, I'd advise you to not read this fic.</p>
<p>For everyone else, I hope you enjoy this piece of pure filth~</p>
<p>(also, extra points to everyone knowing which band inspired the title of this fic)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin doesn’t know why he agreed to go on a date with Seungmin. Okay, that’s not true, he <em>loves </em>going on dates with him, always cute and tame and sweet. He just doesn’t know why he agreed to go on a date like <em>this</em>.</p>
<p>It was early on that Hyunjin learned about Seungmin’s music taste, band shirts and excited stories from cross-country road trips to concerts and festivals tell enough for what he liked. So, when Seungmin asked Hyunjin to come along to a concert because his best friend Felix bailed and now he was left with another ticket, Hyunjin knew what to expect. And he still agreed to come on along.</p>
<p>Now however, standing amongst the masses of people, most of them pierced and tattooed, tall and broad with long messy hair or crazy colours, Hyunjin begins to regret his decision. Now, Hyunjin doesn’t judge different styles, not at all, but he can’t help the shiver from creeping up his spine at the growing impatience of the crowd.</p>
<p>Screams grow louder, yells for the band lighting up the venue and making Hyunjin’s ears ring despite the plugs Seungmin so thoughtfully gave him. He laughed about the gesture earlier, felt stupid for getting ear plugs for a concert, but now he’s glad.</p>
<p>Next to him, Seungmin is chiming in, eyes bright and set on the stage, standing on the tip of his toes to overlook the rows of people in front of him. He insisted on standing in the middle of the crowd, wanting to be <em>in the pit</em>. Hyunjin still isn’t sure why but seeing Seungmin so excited and giddy makes his heart leap and jump in his chest.</p>
<p>He really needs to ask him to make things between them official soon.</p>
<p>The rest of the wait for the concert to start goes by quickly, Seungmin occasionally looking over to find Hyunjin staring at him, but he forgets about it quickly when the hall darkens, and the opening act enters the stage.</p>
<p>They aren’t as well known as the main act, a small group from Europe, but they manage to get the crowd hyped, making them jump and scream their lungs out already.</p>
<p>By the end of their set Hyunjin is glistening with sweat, Seungmin somehow moved in front of him with the movement of the crowd, so Hyunjin just hugs him from the back, pressing their hot bodies together in the already scorching crowd.</p>
<p>He absolutely hates it, how everything smells of sweat and dirt, but he would take it any day for the face of pure bliss on Seungmin’s face when the lights go down again and his favourite group starts off their show.</p>
<p>Where Hyunjin was surprised by the crowd’s enthusiasm for the other band, he is blown away by the powerful screams now, the way masses of bodies push against his back to get even closer. He doesn’t hug Seungmin anymore, couldn’t without crushing him, so he just tangles his fingers in the fabric of Seungmin’s already sweat drenched shirt and holds tight as the other jumps around to the music, eyes lighting up with each beat.</p>
<p>A few songs in, something strange starts to happen and Hyunjin would’ve been lost in the middle if it wouldn’t be for Seungmin pulling him along. His hair is matted to his skin, sweat running down his temples and he still manages to look so <em>enticing</em>, Hyunjin can feel himself fall even harder.</p>
<p>They’re in the middle of the gigantic crowd, slowly making space in the centre. The band just continues their songs, the singer jumping onto one of the amplifiers as strong guitar riffs lead up to something Hyunjin can only guess will be a violent drop.</p>
<p>He’s right at the edge of the circle created in the crowd, Seungmin clenching his fingers tight and the look on his face is ferocious, wild, completely animalistic and for the first time Hyunjin feels <em>scared </em>of him, of that sweet nerdy boy he met in one of his classes, nose always stuck in a book.</p>
<p>That Seungmin is nowhere to be seen now, eaten up by demonic glinting eyes and fingers trembling from excitement.</p>
<p>When the drop inevitably hits, everyone dashes forward at once and Hyunjin loses his grip on Seungmin. His legs thankfully work faster than his brain and somehow keep up with the line of people pushing into his back, running in perfect build-up with the music.</p>
<p>An equally big mass is running towards Hyunjin as well, sprinting at a high speed, aggressive and ecstatic expressions all over their faces. There’s nowhere for Hyunjin to escape, he’s trapped in the middle of hundreds of fans and he is running. <em>They </em>are running and they will inevitably crash him in the midst of it all.</p>
<p>The last thing he can do is steel himself and bring his arms in front of his face to at least minimize the damage. Then he leaps into the hard bodies dashing towards him.</p>
<p>Shoulders and arms and heads knock into him, uncountable amounts. The sheer mass of people behind Hyunjin keep him up long enough to frantically try and locate Seungmin’s face around him, but he’s nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>A fist connects with Hyunjin’s head and he folds in on himself, getting pushed under and smashed below countless strong boots and hard heels. He’s kicked around like a doll, people stepping on him, kicking into his back and thrashing him around on the dirty ground.</p>
<p>Dizzy doesn’t even come close to what Hyunjin is feeling, his eyesight slowly giving up on him as the pain spreads from here to there and slowly through his whole body, a deep root of it on the right side of his ribcage.</p>
<p>When a black army boot connects with his temple, Hyunjin finally loses consciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He comes to with the worst pain he’s felt in a long time. All over his body. Blue lights seeps through his closed lids, hurting even his eyes. He chokes when water is splashed into his face, ice cold yet burning where it runs over his forehead.</p>
<p>Hyunjin manages to lift an aching arm under great difficulties, bringing a finger to the stinging skin and digging into wetness that is too warm and too <em>wet</em> to just be water.</p>
<p>As soon as he pulls his hand back in pain, the smell of iron fills his nose, iron and something else, sweat, dirt, something sour. <em>Piss</em>.</p>
<p>It makes him gag as he tries to sit up, hands and feet slipping on cold tiles. Suddenly hands grab him and pull him upright and against a strong torso as he is hoisted into a sitting position and then up onto wobbly feet. He isn’t standing however, merely held up by the strong arms around him.</p>
<p>Hyunjin tries to open his eyes, blinks lazily in an attempt to get used to the brightness around him, but only taking in blurry details between blinks. White tiled floor. Pink tinted water around his feet and a tattooed arm around his waist.</p>
<p>Someone is speaking to him too, muffled and not making sense through the numbness in his ears. With every last bit of strength Hyunjin lifts his arm again, wincing at the strains in his torso when he finally manages to pull the plug from his right ear. He just drops it to the ground, arm going limb as the voice reaches him clearly.</p>
<p>Whoever it is, is talking in English. Hyunjin <em>can </em>speak English, usually, but his fuzzy brain doesn’t allow it in this moment. So he just groans and tries to stand alone, nearly falling when the arms loosen their grip around him.</p>
<p>“Stay still, I’m trying to help you.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin understands that, very clearly. It’s Korean of all things and he tries to gain a look of the face of the man helping him stand but is instead hoisted over a sink. Or more <em>into </em>a sink.</p>
<p>The stream is turned on, bone freezing as it runs over his hair and when the water makes contact with his forehead Hyunjin cries out, the pain nearly pushing him back into unconsciousness but his body doesn’t give him that blessing, forces him to endure the stinging pain of someone else’s fingers digging into what seems to be a gnarly wound.</p>
<p>A lazy grip in his hair manoeuvres his head to the side, forcing his lips open under the stream.</p>
<p>“Drink you idiot.” The voice orders him and all Hyunjin can do is obey, fingers steadily keeping his mouth open and a heavy body pressing him into position.</p>
<p>Hyunjin just groans but gulps down sip after sip of the cold water. It faintly tastes of chlorine, but he couldn’t care less, his mind finally clearing up beyond a nauseous frenzy, grasping his surroundings more clearly.</p>
<p>He grips the edges of the sink, regains some of his body control and the weight above him pulls back, still standing close in case Hyunjin will fall in on himself again but giving him enough space in case he doesn’t.</p>
<p>With trembling fingers Hyunjin manages to turn off the water before pushing himself up. His body is shivering all over and it <em>hurts</em>. Everywhere.</p>
<p>His head is throbbing, making every gaze he tries to take go black after a few moments, but it gets easier by the second. Slowly he can take in his hands clutched around the sink, knuckles turning white where they aren’t scabbed open.</p>
<p>The bathroom he’s in is dirty, white tiles making every bit of disgusting gunk more visible. Even raising his head hurts Hyunjin, the pain pulling up from the side of his torso and he has to stop every few centimetres until he can finally look straight ahead, into the dirty mirror above the sink.</p>
<p>Hyunjin looks disgusting.</p>
<p>Half of his face is tinted pink from bloody water, deeper red staining the skin the closer he gets to the big gash on the side of his forehead. The skin is ripped apart, blood pooling out but now barely more than a trickle. Thanks to his unknown helper, the wound is clean.</p>
<p>It reminds Hyunjin of the hot body still pressed to his back and he dares to take a look, not sure what to expect but it’s definitely not what he finds in the end.</p>
<p>A slight smile plays on his mouth, plush lips on a face sculpted beautifully. Dimples are dug into the skin of his cheeks and his eyes are crinkling at the corners, smudged black liner messed up from sweat glistening on his skin.</p>
<p>The stranger’s hair is sticking up into all directions, bleach blonde with blue streaks, some matted to his forehead with sweat. There’s a piercing through his eyebrow and one between his eyes, crossing the bridge of his nose. One of his ears is stretched with a tunnel and the other is glinting with more metal than Hyunjin can count in his state.</p>
<p>Tattoos decorate his neck, disappearing under the black fabric of a lose tank top, displaying firm arms, one of which is completed with a sleeve of blacks and greys. Hyunjin would like to find out all about the designs and meanings, but he has enough trouble focusing on standing straight without his eyesight going blurry around the edges.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he manages then with a small smile, voice croaky and quivering, not even sounding like his own.</p>
<p>“Hey,” the stranger answers, voice low and hot breath directly hitting Hyunjin’s neck. “Feeling better?”</p>
<p>He hears him clearer now, but Hyunjin still picks the other plug from his ear, throwing it to the ground carelessly. He nods, making him dizzy all over again, stumbling backwards but the stranger is there to catch him, an arm sneaking around Hyunjin’s middle to steady him.</p>
<p>He accidentally presses down on his side, barely grazing his elbow there and Hyunjin topples over in pain, a hiss leaving him breathless and with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Shit, sorry.” The stranger mumbles in English, pulling his arm back and grabbing Hyunjin’s shirt to pull the fabric pit. The other tries to cover up but fails, eventually just giving up and letting the man do what he pleases.</p>
<p>He just watches in the mirror, too boneless to do much else as the stranger pulls his shirt up to look at Hyunjin’s side. There’s a big bruise blooming over his ribcage, deep blue and red and purple and Hyunjin whimpers at the sight of it, carefully tracing his fingers over his own bruised skin.</p>
<p>“We should get your shirt off and see if there’s more.” The stranger says, already pulling at the fabric and lifting Hyunjin’s arm to get it off.</p>
<p>It hurts badly, so much so that tears spill over and pained yelps come out of Hyunjin’s mouth. Eventually they manage and throw his shirt to the floor, both of them eyeing the pale skin of Hyunjin. There’s no trace of piercings or tattoos, just smooth skin, birthmarks and bruises upon bruises, small all over his back, none quite as horrible as the big one on the side of his chest.</p>
<p>“Does it hurt badly?” The man asks Hyunjin from behind him, pressed steady against his back as he brings one hand closer to the bruised skin. He is staring at Hyunjin in the mirror, gauging his reaction and when their eyes meet the other nods shyly.</p>
<p>The stranger takes it as a sign to touch, but instead of softly tracing over the skin, like Hyunjin expects, he digs his fingers in <em>hard</em>, right at the centre of Hyunjin’s abused side.</p>
<p>He cries out at it again, tears numbing his voice as they run down his face freely. His body melts against the stranger and Hyunjin doesn’t even try to protest, letting him touch and probe and press, seemingly searching for something deep under the skin of the bruise, or maybe for nothing and just doing it for the sake of the reactions of the other.</p>
<p>It lasts for a long time and the pain never leaves, just turns to a deep and dull pressure, completely crushing Hyunjin but also feeling somewhat sweet. A strange thing overcomes him, a familiar feeling deep in his gut and with dread Hyunjin realizes that his cock is slowly filling out in his jeans, that the pleasure stems from the pain eliciting from the stranger’s fingers and the lips soon pressed to his naked shoulder, electricity surging through his whole body.</p>
<p>When the lips travel from his shoulder to his neck, Hyunjin lets out a small whine. When the fingers press in so hard they <em>would </em>leave a bruise were his skin untouched, he full on moans.</p>
<p>The movements of the stranger stop at it, his fingers staying pressed into the bruise at a constant tear-bringing pressure.</p>
<p>Hyunjin is embarrassed, skin of his face flushing where it isn’t already tinted with blood and he desperately hopes the stranger takes his sounds as those of pain. Takes the sudden movement of his hips, rutting against the edge of the sink ever so slightly, as something else.</p>
<p>The steady gaze the stranger is sending him through the mirror shows him the truth. That he knows exactly what is happening. His eyes are wide in interest, an eyebrow quirked as he lets his free hand travel over Hyunjin’s naked torso, fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake.</p>
<p>He doesn’t stop until he reaches the front of Hyunjin’s jeans, hooking into a belt hoop and pulling Hyunjin’s hip back against his. He then grazes lower, can feel the heat seep through the fabric and into his palm as he cups Hyunjin’s throbbing erection.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” The stranger mutters, growls even, against the skin of Hyunjin’s shoulder, lips grazing along the length of his skin.</p>
<p>“H-Hyunjin,” the other whispers, head lolling back to rest against the stranger’s shoulder. His voice is broken, a shocked yelp leaving him when the hand on his crotch presses him back, against something equally hot and hard.</p>
<p>“Well, Hyunjinnie, I’m Chan.”, The strangers voice is raspy yet smooth, despite the nature of the situation. “And you can either run now and go home, or stay here and let me do whatever I want to you.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s breath hitches in his throat, something about <em>Chan</em> completely overpowering him and he can’t help from grinding back against the other, contradicting his next words.</p>
<p>“I’m here with my boyfriend,” he lies, eyes closed as he turns his head to nip at Chan’s tattooed neck, bucking up into his hand when he tightens his grip on Hyunjin’s bulge.</p>
<p>“I don’t see him anywhere though,” Chan begins, suddenly strengthening his grip in Hyunjin’s bruise and making him cry out and melt further into him. “And it was me who pulled you out of there and cared for you, isn’t that right?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, b-but-“ Hyunjin begins, something akin to panic making it up his neck.</p>
<p>“You should thank me at least. I’m missing the concert for you after all.” With the words, Chan thrusts forward against Hyunjin’s ass, making the other whine out involuntarily.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he moans highly, hips grinding back now in a constant rhythm. “Thank you, Chan.”</p>
<p>The other just sighs and pulls his hand away from the bruise, the feeling so relieving it nearly hurts just as much as the grip from before. He turns Hyunjin around in his arms, not losing their proximity.</p>
<p>“I told you to go before. Don’t waste my time here.” His voice is stern, cold in comparison to the hot air fanning across Hyunjin’s face and he feels his knees nearly give out under him.</p>
<p>“What if…”, he starts, gulping when Chan smiles at him evilly. He already knows. “What if I don’t want to run away though.”</p>
<p>With a chuckle Chan pulls the half-naked boy close to his chest and steps away from the sink, slowly guiding Hyunjin backwards and holding him up whenever he stumbles or slips.</p>
<p>“You sure you can handle this? You’re broken already.” His voice is mocking, looking at Hyunjin like he’s an object, too hurt to be useful.</p>
<p>He’s not wrong either, Hyunjin proving his point when his back connects harshly with the cold tiles of the far back wall of the bathroom, making him wince in pain and his sight go black for a few seconds.</p>
<p>His hands search for purpose on the wall, finding nothing but the edge of one of the urinals mounted in a row along the wall. They are far into the room, but with no walls anywhere, everyone could see them would the door open.</p>
<p>“I don’t care if I can’t handle it,” Hyunjin slurs once the room stops spinning around him. “Just use me.”</p>
<p>Drool is dripping from his mouth, even gulping being too much for him. When his eyes focus on Chan, he can see a stark vein appearing on his temple, his brows furrowed and teeth bared like an animal would.</p>
<p>Hyunjin has never been more scared.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t mind at all, huh? Getting fucked until your body shuts down right here, in a disgusting toilet while thousands of people are out there, could walk in any second and see your used body on the floor.”, the words go straight to Hyunjin’s cock, his eyes rolling back when Chan pins him to the wall even more. “You’d love to come back to a random dick inside of you, hm? Would love nothing more than to be a useless cumdump for them. Not more than a gross urinal.”</p>
<p>Chan’s lower arm is now across Hyunjin’s neck, pinning him in place with his elbow under his chin, forcing him to look at the other. Tears are pouring down his face, even running over Chan’s arm.</p>
<p>“P-please do it. Use me please.” Hyunjin is interrupted by random sobs, his voice nearly gone from Chan pressing down on his neck heavily.</p>
<p>“You’re disgusting.” The other spits, only riling Hyunjin up more.</p>
<p>“Please Chan, fuck m-me,” he hiccups, coughs and Chan loosens his grip somewhat. “Fuck me till I gape and leak, make me yours, <em>please</em>. I don’t care if someone comes in and sees.”</p>
<p>“Not even your boyfriend?” Chan’s voice is freezing and Hyunjin’s heart stops for a solid second.</p>
<p>He completely forgot about Seungmin, about the concert still going on out there. About what happened and that Seungmin might be worried and searching for him. And here Hyunjin is begging for a random guy to fuck him.</p>
<p>The pure terror in his eyes makes Chan laugh. “Oh, you would like that, I see. Want him to find you completely ruined by some stranger?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s nearly gone, feeling those fuzzy grey edges around his vision and he just <em>needs </em>Chan. He whines when his legs are forced apart and a knee presses down on his crotch.</p>
<p>“Want it so bad. Need you, Chan.”, He stops crying, or at least the trickle of tears ceases. “I’m feeling so empty… <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you want.” And with that Chan turns him around, pressing his face into the tiles before sliding his hands down and opening his pants, ripping them down to his knees as soon as the zipper is down.</p>
<p>He steps back and kicks Hyunjin’s legs apart before bringing his hands to his ass and spreading him open, taking in the sight of a pretty pink hole, shaved and soft and not fitting the picture of a bruised and broken Hyunjin one bit. Chan will gladly change that.</p>
<p>Keeping Hyunjin spread open with one hand, Chan spits on his hole, watching him flutter and clench, spit seeping inside. Hyunjin is a moaning mess against the wall, his whole body is hurting, but all he can think about is the way Chan’s spit is cooling down his skin, how it stings hotly where his hand is gripping him.</p>
<p>He doesn’t notice how Chan spits into his hand and wets his fingers until a digit is pressed against Hyunjin’s rim, making him push back and wriggle against the wall, trying to prepare himself on unsteady legs when the fingers slowly pushes in.</p>
<p>The spit can’t prevent the dry burn when Chan goes in further, making Hyunjin cry out against the wall. It’s been a while for him, and he can’t help but wince in pain when the finger is finally pushed in to the halt, Chan curling it roughly in a try to loosen Hyunjin up quickly, no real desire to make him feel good.</p>
<p>He only gives it a few seconds before pulling out and spitting on Hyunjin’s hole again, already pressing his index as well as his middle finger in, despite the other fighting against it, his whole body tensing up with the intrusion.</p>
<p>It earns him a stinging slap to his ass, a bruising spank leaving his skin red and hurting and Hyunjin cries out loudly, lips parting against the tiles as his cock leaks pathetically between his legs. He really shouldn’t like this, shouldn’t be aroused by all of this pain, his whole body begging for him to stop moving, to just lay down until it’s all healed again.</p>
<p>Instead, fingers are forcing him open, spreading him apart with aggressive thrusts, knuckles catching on his rim and making Hyunjin choke on the spit that is slowly running over his lips and down the tiles.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>, you’re so tight, I’ll rip you apart.” Chan moans, releasing Hyunjin’s cheek to open his pants and free his own raging erection. He then gives him another hard spank, using so much force it sends Hyunjin tumbling to the ground, legs giving out and his body sliding down the wall.</p>
<p>He curls in on himself there, his head pressed to the floor, the urinal above him throwing harsh shadows over him. Hyunjin still props his ass up into the air, presenting himself to Chan and begging him forward.</p>
<p>With a growl the other reaches out to grip Hyunjin’s hair and pull his head up a bit so his cheek is pressed against the wall again, his back automatically arching prettily. Half of his face is visible to Chan, a trail of blood seeping from the wound on Hyunjin’s forehead down to his chin and it makes him lose his mind as he takes his cock into his hand and rubs it over Hyunjin’s hole a few times.</p>
<p>He drops a huge glob of spit onto himself, so he has at least <em>some </em>kind of wetness to ease the slide. Two fingers are barely enough to prep someone for his cock, having no lube making it even more difficult for Chan to make this easy on Hyunjin in any way. Not that he cares, he wouldn’t mind making the other bleed just a little bit.</p>
<p>When he lines himself up and nudges his tip against Hyunjin’s rim, the other goes completely boneless, his body basically shutting down in fear of the pain about to come, the size he knows is bigger than anything he ever took before. He can barely see Chan out of his peripheral but it’s enough to make Hyunjin whimper in anticipation.</p>
<p>His body going limb helps in guiding Chan’s cock in, Hyunjin’s barely protesting for the first few centimetres. Then another slap echoes through the air as Chan lands a harsh slap to his ass, stopping barely halfway in.</p>
<p>“Come on, scream for me. It’s no fun like this.” He growls, pulling his hair tight and making the other arch his back even more.</p>
<p>Hyunjin tries to, moaning and whining pathetically, begging for Chan to go in deeper, to fuck him but Chan doesn’t budge, just angrily pulls his hair back even further, ripping the skin of his wound apart from the force.</p>
<p>“C-come on, Chan, fuck me, <em>please</em>.” Hyunjin brabbles, already hurting enough but desperately needing more.</p>
<p>Instead of an answer, Chan releases his hair and Hyunjin nearly knocks his head against the wall, crying out from the sudden loss of attention to him. Soft fingers trail down over his spine, too soft, until they suddenly stop only to dig into Hyunjin’s gnarly bruise again.</p>
<p>Finally, Hyunjin cries out loud and screams in pain and Chan uses it to push in to the halt in one go. It makes the other choke on his scream, air rattling wetly into his lungs as tears begin to fall again.</p>
<p>He’s full, so full. Stretched to his limit and Chan is in <em>deep </em>as well, uses Hyunjin’s bent position on the floor to explore places completely untouched. He groans loudly at the tight heat around him, the slight stinging drag of his skin against Hyunjin’s walls when he begins to move in short, slow thrusts. It’s not easy or smooth, but Chan doesn’t mind. Doesn’t care for a bit of pain on himself.</p>
<p>“Good, sweet boy?” He asks as he grinds deep in Hyunjin, his hips rubbing hard against the other’s ass. The sudden petname surprises him, making him moan out and a steady drip of drool run down his chin.</p>
<p>“H-hurts,” he pants out, clenching around Chan who just chuckles and presses his nails into the bruise on Hyunjin’s waist.</p>
<p>“Then it’s good.” And with that Chan pulls out till just his tip stay inside, delighted by the way Hyunjin’s insides grip him, before thrusting back to completion, a loud slapping sound erupting in the room.</p>
<p>His hand not busy with abusing Hyunjin’s side goes back to his hair, pulling tight and making him yelp, gurgling moans leaving him right after and Chan wishes someone could fill that pretty mouth, make him choke on all that drool and completely lose it from getting filled everywhere.</p>
<p>The thought alone spurs him on to set on a brutal pace, thrusts so hard they leave Hyunjin’s ass tingling and Chan’s pubic bone red from his force. The angle is perfect for him to rub over Hyunjin’s sweet spot with every drag, basically milking him with his size and varying yet constant stimulation.</p>
<p>Hyunjin can’t even begin to process everything he’s feeling, the sick mixture of glazing pain from his middle and forehead, the stinging burn of Chan plowing into him violently and the numbing grip in his hair. The tired weight of his body. All of it helps in making him an overwhelmed, oversensitive mess.</p>
<p>He’s moaning, screaming, drooling. Tears run over his face and fall to the floor, precum leaking a constants stream from his aching cock.</p>
<p>Of course, it has to stop. Of course, the pleasure isn’t granted him forever, all too soon gone when the door of the bathroom opens and Chan slows his thrusts to not much more than a deep grind.</p>
<p>Hyunjin doesn’t even notice it, ears ringing with the past sound of groans and moans, slapping of skin echoing through the tiled room. He can’t see either, eyes glossy and making his vision blurry, the urinal next to him effectively blocking his sight of the door.</p>
<p>He just whines for Chan to continue, getting ignored by the other who watches the newly arrived carefully. It’s a tall broad guy, long hair and tattoos all over him, completely clad in leather and sweaty jeans.</p>
<p>The guy comes closer slowly eyeing the two of them for a few seconds before shaking his head and choosing a urinal a bit further away from them, but not too far. He quickly opens his pants, getting his cock out all the while keeping eye contact with Chan.</p>
<p>“You’re missing one hell of a show out there.” He mumbles as his stream starts to flow, the stinging smell of piss wafting hotly through the air.</p>
<p>Chan stops his thrusts buried deeply in Hyunjin, breathing hard from exertion. He must look brutal, still fully clothed and holding up a half-naked bruised body, ripping his head back where a wound is still seeping blood, streams of tears all over his face. Chan’s fingers are still bloody from cleaning Hyunjin earlier and he is sweating all over, his hair matted to his forehead and making blue droplets run down his face from where the sweat is drenching his dyed strands.</p>
<p>“I’d rather miss the concert than this.” He answers truthfully, smiling at the guy and only then Hyunjin begins to realize that they really aren’t alone anymore. He tries to cover himself with shaking hands but Chan pulls him back roughly by his hair until his back is pressed against Chan’s chest and all of Hyunjin is visible for the guy, nothing hidden behind the urinal anymore.</p>
<p>Hyunjin can’t bear to look at the stranger, squeezing his eyes shut and only able to hear his stream stop, but not the sound of a zipper. The guy is shaking off the last few drops from his tip, but doesn’t put his cock away, still staring at the peculiar scene in front of him. Chan chuckles when he can see how the man starts to run his hand up and down his shaft a few times, slowly getting hard.</p>
<p>“He’s pretty, isn’t he? Perfect to be used,” Chan says, eyes fixed on the stranger as he uses one hand to hold Hyunjin’s head steady by his chin. “You should come and fuck his mouth, he’s just waiting for someone to fill it.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin cries out, eyes widening in horror at the thought of a complete stranger forcing his cock down his throat, after just having peed as well. Just using him as another toilet. He still opens his lips and pushes his tongue out, an obvious invitation.</p>
<p>The guy’s eyes are dark as he palms himself a few more times before ultimately shaking his head and storing his cock away in his pants.</p>
<p>“Maybe if you’re still here after the concert.” He mutters before turning on his heal and walking out, leaving Chan and Hyunjin alone again. The noise of the concert seeps through the door before it closes, distant like they are in one of the toilets further away from the main hall. Maybe Chan planned this from the moment he pulled Hyunjin out of the crowd.</p>
<p>Hyunjin doesn’t give it another thought when Chan moves his hips a bit and makes him lose his mind again.</p>
<p>“Fucking coward,” Chan sighs. “Could have had someone as pretty as you but passes up the chance. And disgusting too, didn’t even wash his hands.”, He shakes his head, like he isn’t <em>fucking </em>someone on the floor of a toilet right now, a complete stranger at that. Hyunjin just nods weakly. “How are you doing sweet boy? Feeling good?”</p>
<p>It makes Hyunjin’s heart flutter, his face flush and he just wants to hide, wants to go back to being fucked senseless with no regard for his wellbeing. But Chan forces him to stay in place.</p>
<p>“S-so good,” he whispers with trembling lips. “I nearly came when he watched us.” He admits after a few seconds.</p>
<p>“<em>Aw</em>, I’m sorry, sweet boy.”, Chan coos. “Guess we just have to fuck until someone else comes in, sounds good?”, Hyunjin cries out and pushes back against Chan at the words, his cock throbbing painfully between his legs. “Let’s keep you here, then you can see when someone walks in.”</p>
<p>Chan doesn’t even give him a chance to answer, releasing his hold on Hyunjin’s body and letting him collapse to the floor, ass held up by weak knees and the cock still deep inside of him.</p>
<p>Hyunjin manages to get himself up on his arms, gaze fixed on the door in anticipation of someone walking in on them. When Chan’s hands come to rest on each side of his waist he nearly falls, but Chan holds him steady.</p>
<p>With that grip, Chan pulls out only to thrust in harder and faster than before, pulling Hyunjin back on his cock in time with his thrusts. He pulls beautiful moans out of him, chains of <em>Chan Chan Chan </em>and <em>please please please</em>. Hyunjin can feel each plow deep in his bones, can feel his body accept the harsh treatment and get used to the pain in his lower back with each hard thrust.</p>
<p>Riled up for a while, Chan can feel himself lose control quickly, knows he will come soon with someone like Hyunjin breaking down on his cock, completely losing it on the floor of a bathroom in a concert hall.</p>
<p>He hopes someone nice will find him later, someone who’ll use the opportunity of a gaping and leaking hole to ruin him even more. Maybe he should just stay and show them what to do himself, keep count of all the horny men fucking Hyunjin once the concert is done.</p>
<p>It makes him drive even harder into Hyunjin, fuck him so hard his arms can’t possibly hold him up anymore, crashing him into the floor and Chan presses him down there with the grip on his waist. It gives him an even better angle to thrust as deep and hard as he desires, completely ruining Hyunjin and opening him up wide.</p>
<p>Chan is ready to let lose, to finally release and come deep inside of Hyunjin, but of course that’s the exact moment when the door opens once more.</p>
<p>This time, Hyunjin manages to look up, to watch the intruder with his face soiled with tears and spit and snot, the blood leaking from his wound. When he gets a clear view of the newly arrived, his blood runs cold.</p>
<p>He stops in his tracks much like the first one did, and Chan is ready to present Hyunjin again, to give the random guy a chance to use his mouth. But instead the other speaks up first.</p>
<p>“Jinnie,” he says with a faux-sweet voice, a cocky smile spreading on his lips as he walks closer. It dawns on Chan then, who this might be, and he is glad it’s not one of the big guys, strong enough to mess him up. “Do you know how long I was searching for you?”</p>
<p>He knees in front of Hyunjin, who looks up at him with pure terror in his eyes, his hand reaching in his hair much like Chan did earlier, before violently ripping his head up.</p>
<p>“You just disappear in the moshpit and then I find you here, getting fucked by a random guy.”, His voice turns more and more sour with each word and Hyunjin feels like his heart might stop, wishes Chan could start fucking him again to kickstart it. “Disgusting slut.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin whimpers and cries out, mouth opening to say something but being stopped by Seungmin <em>spitting </em>on his face.</p>
<p>Chan is gaping at them, still holding onto Hyunjin’s waist and stilled inside of him. He’s completely taken aback by the show of absolute dominance from the guy who looks so <em>innocent</em>. Young and sweet. He’s starting to get a little bit scared by him, even if he’s just skinny and frail.</p>
<p>“I-I pulled him out, he was bleeding so I took him here.” He stutters out, trying to explain and gulping heavily when an evil glare falls on him.</p>
<p>“And you thought fucking him would help with that.” It’s not a question, just a plain statement and Chan doesn’t know what to say to that. Hyunjin is still bleeding, badly bruised and as much as he might have helped him earlier, he is definitely still balls deep inside of him as well.</p>
<p>“I begged him to fuck me. I’m sorry, I’m-“ Hyunjin begins, sobbing and feeling absolutely dreadful and horrified. He’s never seen Seungmin this cold before. This <em>mad</em>.</p>
<p>“Shut up Hyunjin, this is not about you,” he snarls and Hyunjin defeatedly drops his gaze, sobbing silently against Seungmin’s thigh. This is the closest they’ve ever been.</p>
<p>“I’m Seungmin.”, He stretches his arm over Hyunjin’s back and Chan takes his hand completely perplexed, Hyunjin still very much <em>between </em>them, but Seungmin doesn’t even seem to mind all that much. “You’re Chan, if I heard him scream your name correctly.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah…” Chan manages with a raspy voice, bringing his hand back down to Hyunjin’s waist and squeezing tight, eliciting in a high whine from him that Seungmin pointedly ignores.</p>
<p>“Is he good? I didn’t get to fuck him yet.” He asks, eyes trailing down over Chan’s body and staying where he disappears in Hyunjin.</p>
<p>Chan takes a second, before raising his brows. “I thought you’re his boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“Is that what he told you?”, Seungmin looks down at Hyunjin condescendingly, the hand in his hair pulling him back up again, forcing him to rely on his trembling arms. Their eyes meet. “After this he might be.”</p>
<p>Then he slaps Hyunjin across the face, hard.</p>
<p>The steady pressure having slowly built up in Hyunjin finally snaps and he comes hard, sight going dark as he paints the floor underneath him with his come.</p>
<p>It makes him clench around Chan, making him groan at the sudden stimulation which seems to remind Seungmin that he is still very much inside of him.</p>
<p>“You can fuck him, it’s okay,” Seungmin assures. “I’d love to see how he takes it.”</p>
<p>There’s an irritating smile on his face but this time Chan chuckles with him as he slowly pulls out with a moan, pushing in deliberately slow, forcing Hyunjin to feel every single centimetre of his length. He cries out at the feeling, his whole body shaking in Seungmin’s and Chan’s grip.</p>
<p>“His mouth is awfully empty, you know?”, he points out with a sly smile. “Maybe you should help him out.”</p>
<p>With that, he starts fucking Hyunjin earnestly again, rocking him forward into Seungmin’s lap who bends down and cradles Hyunjin’s face in his hands.</p>
<p>“Is that so? Want me to use your mouth?” He asks sweetly, one hand already travelling down to open his pants and get his cock out, hard since he first took in the scene of Hyunjin getting ruined on the bathroom floor, bleeding and bruised.</p>
<p>Hyunjin nods weakly, his face sticky and wet with tears and a veil of them making it hard to really get a clear look of Seungmin’s face. Pained yelps leave him involuntarily, feeling completely overstimulated, his insides slowly burning up from Chan’s aggressive treatment.</p>
<p>Stroking his hair out of his face, Seungmin sits up more on his knees and brings Hyunjin’s face to the level of his cock, slapping his length against his wet cheek a few times before running it over the drooling mess of his lips. Hyunjin licks over him automatically, moaning at the taste and the thought of finally going <em>further</em> with Seungmin.</p>
<p>He thought of this a lot, never quite in these circumstances, but he will not protest on getting both his ass <em>and </em>face fucked. At the same time.</p>
<p>Tangling his fingers in Hyunjin’s hair, Seungmin slaps him lightly on his glowing red cheek, before pushing into his awaiting mouth.</p>
<p>Glossy eyes blink up at Seungmin, wide and in awe of his reactions, of sweet moans and eyes rolling back. Hyunjin expected him to be angry and run away, understandably so, but instead he is angry and wants to <em>take it out </em>on Hyunjin. It’s the perfect fit.</p>
<p>Barely strong enough to hold himself up, Hyunjin is glad he doesn’t even have to move, each of Chan’s painful thrusts pushing him further down Seungmin’s length until he hits the back of his throat and makes him gag.</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s back arches as he splutters around the length and tries to pull back but gets stopped by Seungmin’s hand in his hair, keeping him where he is, his tip constantly pressed against the resistance of his throat until his eyes roll back and he chokes on his spit and Seungmin’s cock, drool running out of the corners of his mouth and even his nose.</p>
<p>Chan curses at the sight, a moaning mess as well and he tries to contribute to their pleasure, pressing into Hyunjin’s ribcage, deep into his painful bruise. It makes him choke even more, cry out in pain and splutter around Seungmin’s cock in his mouth.</p>
<p>He can’t breathe, both from physical impossibility and the overdose of feelings, pain and pleasure, getting both of his willing holes fucked with no regard for his body. He can feel his mind slip, his sight going black again but right before he truly falls, Seungmin pulls out with a trail of drool, rattling gasps making Hyunjin heave and buckle, coughs coming out with each gulp of spit until he just lets it drip over his lips.</p>
<p>Seungmin coos at him, his messy ruined self still looking up at him like he’s an angel. “Open up.” He orders, and when Hyunjin does he spits into his mouth before slapping him again, pulling him back by his hair and already thrusting back in with his cock, this time just his tip to not overwhelm Hyunjin too much.</p>
<p>Hyunjin is so hard, never went down after his orgasm thanks to the constant thrum of pleasure all around him, inside of him and spreading to even the tips of his toes. Chan is truly milking him dry with his perfect thrusts, rubbing right over his swollen prostate with each movement and Hyunjin feels like there can’t possibly be anything left inside of him, but his cock keeps spluttering out drop after drop of liquid.</p>
<p>His throat hurts when Seungmin randomly thrusts in deep, making him gag with it but Hyunjin still moans around his length, too gone to feel that pain as well.</p>
<p>Chan starts fucking him harder than before, so hard that his fingers leave red indents on his waist, his ass slowly bruising up from the force behind his thrusts. Hyunjin is easy to fuck now, loosened nicely but still beautifully flush and tight around him. It’s just a frenzy now, the last few moments before he will finally come inside of the other.</p>
<p>“Gonna come,” he warns then, dragging his hands down to grab Hyunjin’s ass and spread him apart, watching his cock disappear in his swollen red rim.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Seungmin moans, eyes lifting from where they were fixed on Hyunjin to look directly at Chan. “Let’s fill our slut up.”</p>
<p>They stare at each other then, waiting for something as Chan takes in those innocent features completely distorted in pleasure, the slightly lunatic glint in the other’s eyes that are hooded and dark, his brows furrowed above them and his mouth opened with the softest moans coming out.</p>
<p>He’s so pretty too, it’s unfair and make something snap in Chan, because he then reaches out and grabs Seungmin by the shoulders, pulling him forward till their lips meet, tongues clashing and tangling, spit dripping down onto Hyunjin trapped between them.</p>
<p>Chan’s cock stills inside of him, Seungmin now also buried to the halt, completely down his throat like Hyunjin never managed before. He’s choking, on his cock and on spit and tears. On Seungmin’s come when he released deep in his throat, his cock pulsing in Hyunjin’s mouth.</p>
<p>Moaning against his lips, Chan follows suit, spurred on by the wet gagging sound coming from below him. He comes buried in Hyunjin’s heat, shooting spurt after spurt into his spent hole.</p>
<p>They don’t stop kissing, hands landing in hair, pulling and taking, tongues licking against each other and Seungmin has half a brain to realize there’s something metallic there, a piercing. They make out until Hyunjin collapses underneath them, gagging too much around Seungmin and somehow curling in on himself enough to escape his prison between the two.</p>
<p>He falls to the floor and rolls to the side, Chan’s softening cock slipping out and leaving him fucked open with come slowly seeping out of him.</p>
<p>Hyunjin coughs violently, still choking and gagging on his own spit but Seungmin is by his side in a second, stroking his deep red cheek until he calms down, panting on the floor between them. Chan is there too, caressing his leg too soothe the absolutely spent boy.</p>
<p>“Where do you two life?” He asks on a whim, looking over to Seungmin who takes him in for a few seconds before smiling politely. It doesn’t fit his ruined hair and spit drenched jeans.</p>
<p>“We just came here for the concert,” he explains. “Going to take a bus home later.”</p>
<p>“No,” Chan says immediately, the statement definite. “I won’t let him travel like this.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin doesn’t try to speak, just curls in on himself and pulls weakly on Seungmin’s shirt to get him closer.</p>
<p>“Well tough luck, but we don’t have the money for a hotel.” Seungmin doesn’t mean to sound so bitter, but he can also imagine better places for Hyunjin to be in this state than a <em>bus</em>. Still, he knows about both of their financial situations.</p>
<p>“Stay at my place. I don’t live far from here and can drive both of you home with my car tomorrow.” Chan’s voice is soft and sweet, like he has known Seungmin and Hyunjin for ages. Like he isn’t just a guy fucking one of them in a bathroom at a metal concert.</p>
<p>“Why would you do that?” Seungmin asks, because getting a bit of help is okay, but he has to draw a line somewhere, and going to a complete stranger’s apartment sounds exactly like one of those lines.</p>
<p>Chan chuckles. He would probably be just as wary in Seungmin’s position. He decides to be honest. “I just had one of the best fucks of my life, it’s well worth it if you ask me.”</p>
<p>“You can have some more tomorrow,” Hyunjin mumbles weakly up at them, seemingly not as out of it as both of them expected. “Come on, Minnie, we can trust him.” Technically, he doesn’t know that. But he <em>does </em>know, that he just got the best dick of his life and would not mind a few more rounds of that.</p>
<p>Seungmin looks from Hyunjin to Chan a few times and then holds his gaze steady on the latter. “Okay,” he says after a while, deciding that sometimes it’s okay to push moral lines a bit further.</p>
<p>They wash up as good as they can, clothing Hyunjin in his dirty shirt they find next to one of the sinks. When they walk out of the bathroom, the fans are yelling for an encore, but neither of them even cares about it.</p>
<p>Hyunjin knocks out on Chan’s back, the other carrying him to his car a few blocks away, ignoring the ticket stuck to his windshield. The put Hyunjin in the back, laying him across the seats and securing a seatbelt around his middle.</p>
<p>At first, Seungmin settles down next to Chan somewhat uneasily, still worried about just stepping into a stranger’s car and spending the night at his place.</p>
<p>“I know this is creepy, but I swear I mean no harm,” Chan says once he starts the engine. “I just wanted to help him out back then and I want to help the both of you out now.”</p>
<p>Seungmin smiles at him from the side. “What even happened? How could it go from helping him out of the crowd to fucking him up on the floor.”</p>
<p>Laughing a bit shyly, Chan begins to tell story from beginning to end, how he washed Hyunjin’s wound, how they found the bruise and how Hyunjin got turned on from the pain. He even tells Seungmin about the coward not wanting to fuck Hyunjin’s mouth.</p>
<p>The other gets hard again just hearing the story, nonchalantly palming himself over his jeans and Chan chuckles at it, reaching over to rest his hand over the bulge whenever the traffic allows it.</p>
<p>He really found two interesting people at that concert.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and comments to make my day :3</p>
<p>If you want to talk to me or just keep up to date, follow me on twitter @ninchannie </p>
<p>See you next time...</p>
<p>~F</p>
<p>(There is a second part planned for this with a nice little threesome, so keep an eye out for that...)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>